nightmares_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Seraphim
Seraphim angels are a high rank of angel that are more powerful the regular angels and cheribim angels however they are weaker then arch angels. the seraphim normally work under one of the four arch angel but with lucifer in hell it is mainly Michael the seraphim take orders from. Angels can only be promoted to seraphim by god archangels cannot do this, that is why it is considered a great honor to be awarded the status of seraphim angel. Physical Appearence on earth angels can appear human and can choose any human appareance they please but normally angels stick with whatever appareance they first pick. there true angel forms they are said to be bigger then the empire state bulidng and have wings have pure white light they is so bright it can blind humans. Personalitys Many Seraphim angels are very protective of humans as they have been given there new status by god and want to show him respect by continuing to protect his creations. many seraphim will show a complete lack of respect for the demons and monster races veiwing them all as a simple stain on gods work. they will still follow orders of the arch angels as they will still be devote soilders of heaven. Powers and Abilities *Shapeshifting- Seraphim angels can change and morph there shape at will appearing however they wish to appear. it is unkown if they can turn into animals as well as people. *Advanced Healing- Seraphim Angels can heal practically any illness or wound inflicted on humans, seraphim angels can bring humans back from the dead if they can get there in time, if the human is dead too long they will stay that way. *Advanced Pyrokenisis- Seraphim Angels can create and manipulate fire too a greater extent then regular angels. *Advanced Electrokenesis- Seraphim Angels can Create Electricity, they can things on and off or break electrical equipment such as bulbs. they can charge electric items like phones they cannot however use electricity to shock someone. *Imortaility- Seraphim angels will not age and will live forever if not killed. *Infinite Stanima- Seraphim angels do not require sleep,food,water,or breath and so they will never tire. *Teleportation- Seraphim angels can teleports anywhere in the world and they can teleport to heaven and back to earth. *Super Strength- Seraphim angels are extremely strong and can lift extremely heavey weights and fight high level monsters and demons on equal ground, however they are not as strong as archangels. *Biokensis- Seraphim angels can cause bleeding in a persons body and even cause the body itself to explode, they can also cause things like collapsed lungs, heart attacks and many many other things to happen. *Telepathy- Seraphim angels can read the minds of Humans *Invisibility- Seraphim Angels can become invisible to humans however if they wish to interact with them in anyway they must show themselves *Advanced Smiting- Seraphim Angels can smite higher level demons and monsters *Dreams- Seraphim Angels can appear to people in dreams and gather infomation on said person like there location. *Advanced Chronokenesis- Seraphim angels can travel and send people threw time however this greatly weakens them and can cause them to become knocked out for several days. *Memeory Erasing- Seraphim Angels can whipe the memorys of Humans *Soul Reading- Seraphim can see into a persons soul and tell there intentions and maybe even tell if they are destined for hell or heaven. Weaknesses *Demonic Blood- any weapon dipped into the blood of demon can kill a seraphim angel if it enters the blood stream *Demonic Smite- all though an ability special to that of the God Demons it is possible this smite power can kill a seraphim angel. *Angelic Exercism- a special spell that if done right will cause the angels pain and they will be forced back to heaven. *Arch Angels- arch angels are stronger then seraphim *High Level Demons and Monsters- high level demons and monsters could hurt and potentionally kill seraphim angels.